


Love Story

by Shinigami_Mine



Series: Melodies of Bleach [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meeting to Friendship to Love, Songfic, recollection, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Mine/pseuds/Shinigami_Mine
Summary: "Because we were both young when I first saw you..."
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Melodies of Bleach [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748272
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verothelilsparkleghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verothelilsparkleghost/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Vero! I hope you enjoy it!

A woman with long raven locks and deep amethyst eyes stood on her porch, looking in the distance. A warm breeze blew through, causing her hair to flow behind her. She closed her eyes and tilted her back slightly in enjoyment.

“Rukia.” A gruff but friendly voice was heard as a man with long orange spiky hair that fell into his eyes and hovered above his shoulders walked up behind her. “What are you doing out here? I was looking for you.”

“Ichigo,” Rukia chuckled. “Can I not stand on our porch and enjoy the scenery?”

Ichigo chuckled back and gently nudged her. “I didn’t say that. I was just wondering what you were doing out here is all.”

Humming under her breath, she leaned back against him. “I was just thinking about the time we first met. How we weren’t expecting anything, but it all changed that one fateful night.”

“Yeah, it did. I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” He looked ahead in the same direction she was and rested his chin on top of her head. “That turned into a story of its own, didn’t it?”

Rukia nodded slightly in agreement, mindful of Ichigo’s head on hers. “We both were young then, weren’t we?” She closed her eyes again and recalled that time they met years ago…

~*~

It was a warm and calm Saturday evening. The sun had already set, and the stars peeked out of the black blanket of a sky. Light shone through the windows of the Kuchiki manor’s ballroom as the sound of leisurely music drifted through the air. It was not an unusual sight; parties were normally held there a couple of times a month.

The life of the nobility was one filled with gatherings of wealthy and well-to-do people. The ballroom was filled with ladies dressed in finery and gentlemen dressed in tuxedos and suits. Their voices created a gentle thrum against the backdrop of the music the orchestra was playing. Most of the people here had grown up in such an atmosphere and felt quite at home. However, there was one person there who mainly kept to herself away from the crowd.

Alone on the open balcony facing the manicured garden and rose hedge maze stood a petite young woman in a light lavender dress. She rested her hands on the railing as her gaze swept across the landscape. Unlike most of the people here attending the ball, she was not born into this world, but rather brought into it through the marriage of her older sister to a nobleman. She was five years old when her sister got married, and her life changed from that of a regular child to one of wealth.

Unfortunately, her sister became ill and passed away four years later. Despite the fact that she came from a lower class, her new brother formally adopted her into the family, making her a Kuchiki. This meant that the world of nobility now became her own, but that did not mean that it was the world she chose for herself. She took part in the social events her brother held and did her best to bring honor to the Kuchiki name. However, after she did her due diligence in entertaining the guests, she wandered off and spent some time by herself. Her brother was aware of this, but he was fine with it as long as she was still around in case he called upon her. So, she generally spent her time on the balcony, looking at the garden or observing those in the ballroom.

She turned her back onto the garden and glanced into the crowded ballroom. She noticed some familiar faces, but her brother was not one of them. It didn’t concern her, though, because she knew he was there somewhere, and she didn’t need him to tend to her. She was sixteen, after all. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she noticed something different than usual. Someone was making their way through the crowd towards her!

She wasn’t by any means unapproachable, but after getting to know her, most people knew she would generally exchange the regular pleasantries and then go off by herself. No one held it against her, as she was the younger sister of the head of the Kuchiki clan, and they knew she wasn’t originally from their world.

The person approaching her was a young man who appeared to be around her age, maybe a little older. He had bright spiky orange hair and wore a regular suit with a navy blue tie. He looked well-kept, but it was apparent that he wasn’t among the wealthiest of those who attended as they tended to dress with a little more opulence.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts_

_I’m standin’ there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, see the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, “Hello”_

_Little did I know_

“Hello. I couldn’t help but notice you over here by yourself. You seem to be just as thrilled to be here as I am.” He walked over and stood beside her, leaning against the railing as he loosened his tie. Apparently, he felt quite comfortable around her to act so casually.

“I beg your pardon, but I am the sister of the host of this party, so I resent the assumption that I’d rather be anywhere but here right now.”

Unruffled, the stranger just chuckled as he turned to look at her. “Ah, I beg your pardon, Madam Kuchiki. That was rather presumptuous of me.” He ended up shaking his head and leaning his head back as he stared at the sky above them. “I’m sorry, but talking in this way seems so pretentious and phony to me. I’m not used to speaking like this; it’s not my style. Forgive me.” He shook his head and looked back down at her with a smile on his face. “Might as well be honest with you. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you.”

Rukia blushed slightly despite herself. Even with her heels that added a couple of inches to her height, she was still shorter than he was. “Please don’t call me Madame Kuchiki. My name is Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki? I’m not too familiar with that name. Are you new around here?” Despite the fact that he was acting so informally around her and that this was a formal event, she felt like she could let her noble air down a little and act more naturally around him.

“Hah, hardly. My father took his wife’s name, so I’m not surprised that you aren’t familiar with it. My family name is actually Shiba, but like my father, I prefer using my mother’s family name. Please, call me Ichigo.”

“Shiba…” she mumbled under her breath before her eyes widened in recognition. “Ah, yes! The Shiba family has lived in this area for a while. Almost as long as the Kuchikis. How come I haven’t seen you before?”

Ichigo simply shrugged. “Like I told you before, this isn’t really my thing. This is my first time attending one of these parties. I more so belong on the less noble side of my family. I feel more at home there. If I came to one of these before, I’m sure I would’ve sought you out sooner. Nothing like spending time with a kindred spirit. Or am I assuming things again, Rukia? Seeing you standing over here by yourself made me think this wasn’t exactly your scene.” He smiled at her with slight teasing air.

“Oh, hush!” She turned around to face the gardens and rested her arms on the railing. “…You weren’t entirely wrong. This isn’t exactly my kind of thing either. I’m very grateful to my brother for all he’s done for me, but I won’t ever be truly part of this world.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean.” He also turned to face the gardens. “Look, I’m sorry if I was too forward or anything. I probably should’ve gotten to know you better before acting so casually with you. I’ll leave you be, then. It was nice to meet you.” He readjusted his tie, so it looked a little more presentable before he turned to return to the ballroom.

“Kurosaki! Wait!” She suddenly called out to him; a hand raised toward him.

“Please, call me Ichigo, Rukia, if you don’t mind me calling you by your first name. I prefer addressing people that way.”

“Ah! Yes,…Ichigo. Y-you can call me Rukia. I prefer that myself.” She looked up at him and smiled. “I didn’t say you had to leave. I would like to talk with you some more if you don’t mind.”

Ichigo turned back to face her and smiled in return. “I’d like that.” They both turned around, rested their arms on the balcony railing, and looked over the garden as they talked well into the night.

~*~

The next few gatherings hosted by the Kuchiki clan went along similarly to when they first met. Ichigo surprised his father and Rukia by continuing to attend. While Rukia wouldn’t admit it outright, she was glad he continued to come. It gave her someone to talk to, and she enjoyed spending time with him. If she had to guess, she thought he enjoyed spending time with her too. Why else would he continue to come when he didn’t have to? At least that is what he told her.

They generally hung out together on the balcony, talking and getting to know one another better. The familiarity between them seemed natural as they felt completely comfortable with one another. There were no pretenses or the like. They could be themselves and not worry about putting on airs as they did with others who attended.

While they didn’t do anything to bother anyone, they began to act a little bolder. Instead of just sitting or standing next to the balcony railing, talking and looking over the gardens, Ichigo convinced Rukia to walk through the gardens with him. She was hesitant at first as she wanted to be nearby if her brother needed her to meet some of the guests, but Ichigo promised her they wouldn’t be gone too long and that her brother wouldn’t even notice her absence.

However, he was mistaken. Rukia’s brother did notice that she wasn’t at her usual place on the balcony. It also didn’t go unnoticed by him that she generally entertained a certain orange-haired guest either. He didn’t mind her having company. He was glad to see that his sister was more social than she was before. She seemed less reserved when greeting guests and making small talk with them as was expected of someone from the hosting family. He was glad she seemed to be happier and coming into her own more.

That aside, he couldn’t help but be protective over Rukia, especially when he caught her dancing with that same male guest. She never danced with anyone out of obligation, and even when she did, it was only for one dance. When it came to this young man, she had more than one dance with him. He didn’t know this man very well, and he didn’t bear him any ill will. After all, he must be from some family of nobility to be able to attend his parties. However, considering what is best for the Kuchiki clan and the fact he wants what he believes is the best for his younger sister, he isn’t too pleased with her getting involved with this random man.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwin’ pebbles_

_And my brother said, “Stay away from Juliet”_

_And I was cryin’ on the staircase_

_Beggin’ you, “Please don’t go,” and I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I’ll be waiting; all there’s left to do is run_

_You’ll be the prince, and I’ll be the princess_

_It’s a love story, baby, just say, “Yes”_

~*~

“Rukia. I would rather you stay by my side tonight.”

“N-Nii-sama?” Rukia’s eyes widened as she looked at her brother in surprise. This was the first time that he expressed the desire for her to remain with him. He knew she was old enough to hold her own during events like this. This was just a gathering of the usual guests; there was no need for her to attend to anyone. She glanced around until she caught a glimpse of orange hair. She and the orange-haired male’s eyes met for a second before she subtly tilted her head towards her brother. Ichigo nodded slightly in acknowledgment of Rukia’s hint and disappeared into the crowd. “Um, Nii-sama? Is there someone special attending tonight? Do you need me for something?”

Byakuya looked at her. “No. I just would prefer it if you don’t stray off tonight. There isn’t anywhere you need to be, is there?”

“A-ah, no. Not really…” Rukia glanced over in the direction Ichigo disappeared before turning her attention back to her brother. For a fleeting second, she thought she saw Byakuya’s eyes narrow the slightest bit as he glanced where she had a moment ago.

“Good. I’m glad you understand.”

“Of course, Nii-sama…” Rukia was hoping to spend more time with Ichigo, but she couldn’t refuse her brother. Maybe next time.

~*~

During the next party, Byakuya once again asked Rukia to remain with him. She didn’t know why, but she wasn’t going to question him. She stood dutifully by his side as he greeted and talked to other guests. Since she stayed with him, the other guests who spoke with him also spoke with her. Whether it was from an actual desire to or out of proper etiquette, she wasn’t sure. There was only one person she wanted to talk to, but she couldn’t.

Looking out among the sea of people, it wasn’t hard for her to spot him. Once again, she inconspicuously gestured to her brother as her reason for not being able to spend time with him. She gave him an apologetic look and a sad smile. Ichigo again nodded in response, but he had a small frown on his face as if he was disappointed. Rukia felt the same, but there wasn’t anything she could do.

~*~

This was the third time. This was the third time that Byakuya told Rukia to stay with him. If he noticed her slight wavering in acquiescing to his request, he didn’t say anything. However, he seemed a little firmer in telling her to do so.

Rukia fidgeted nervously as the night went on. Byakuya wasn’t the type to be controlling, and he never did or said anything disrespectful to her. She trusted him wholeheartedly, but she wished he would let her go off by herself as she had before. Something caught her eye, and she decided to take a chance. “Excuse me, Nii-sama,” she gently placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. “I need to freshen up a bit. I’ll be right back.”

Byakuya paused in talking to the couple before him and turned to her. “Alright. Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t. Thank you, Nii-sama.” After politely curtsying to the couple, Rukia slipped into the crowd. It didn’t take her long to reach her destination.

“Hey, Rukia.” Ichigo grinned at her when she arrived at his side. “Long time, no see.”

“I don’t have much time, Ichigo. I told my brother I would be right back. What is it you want?” She brushed some hair back behind her ear as she looked at him expectantly.

“Hey, I just wanted to talk with you some. We haven’t been able to the last few times. I couldn’t bring myself to meet up with you while you were with your brother. No offense, but he looks a little intimidating…”

Rukia chuckled, “I promise you he doesn’t bite, but I can understand how you feel. It comes with the territory of being a Kuchiki. He’s a really good person, though.” She smiled fondly as she thought about all he had done for her.

“Well, you are a Kuchiki, and I have no problem talking with you, though.”

“Oh, hush!” Rukia chastised and playfully nudged him. Her smile slowly faded as she remembered what she said earlier. “I have to go now. I promised my brother I would be right back. It was good seeing you.” She turned to leave when Ichigo gently grabbed her wrist.

“Wait! You don’t have to go already, do you? He can’t be expecting you back already.”

“As I said before, I told him I would be right back. I told him I needed to freshen up a bit, and then I’d return. I can’t have him see me standing here talking to you. He would know I lied to him!”

“Then come with me.” Ichigo grinned as he led Rukia out of the ballroom.

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet, ‘cause we’re dead if they knew_

_So, close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while, oh oh_

“Ichigo! Where are you taking me?!”

“Not far. Just somewhere where we won’t be seen.” He led her out of one of the ballroom’s side doors and into the rose garden.

“Ah…we haven’t walked out here for a little while.” The air was nice and cool, and the stars shone above them as they walked. Ichigo let go of Rukia’s wrist, but she continued to follow him. The smell of flowers wafted around them, and the sound of the music from the ballroom drifted behind them. They both stopped beside a running fountain, which emitted a warm glow from the light within. Rukia closed her eyes and slowly spun in a circle, her arms spread out. “It’s so beautiful out here. I’ve always loved this garden.” When she stopped and faced Ichigo, she noticed he was smiling at her. He bowed slightly and held out his hand for her.

“May I have this dance, Rukia?”

She shook her head and grinned at him. “You idiot. Of course, you can.” To his pleasure, she laid her hand in his and let him pull her closer. His one hand in hers, his other hand on her waist, and her free hand on his shoulder, they started to dance. Nothing could be heard but the sound of music and their quiet laughter. They spent their time enjoying each other’s company as they danced under the watchful gaze of the stars. However, the stars were not the only thing watching them. Byakuya stood on the balcony, watching them with narrowed eyes. 

~*~

“Rukia, I forbid you from seeing this man any longer,” Byakuya firmly told her sister. The party ended not too long ago, and everyone had already left except for the three and the servants cleaning up the ballroom.

“Nii-sama! Why? Ichigo is a good person! Why do you not want me seeing him anymore?” She sat on the bottom of the staircase that faced the open doors to the manor. Byakuya stood a few steps to her left while Ichigo stood a little farther away on her right. She looked at her older brother with pleading eyes. “What is this about? Why are you saying this?”

Facing away from her, Byakuya glanced at his sister from the corner of his eye. “I just decided I would rather you not see him anymore. That is all.”

“But why?! We’ve been talking together for months! Ever since we met, he’s come to every party you’ve hosted, and we’ve spent time together. We’ve even danced together!”

Byakuya looked away from her and faced ahead. “I know.”

“You know? If you know, then why are you telling me we can’t continue seeing each other? Tell me why Nii-sama! Please!”

Closing his eyes, he sighed before opening them again. “All this time you’ve known him, you’ve never told me about him. You never introduced him to me, nor has he made any effort to do so himself. I do not appreciate secrets being kept from me, Rukia. Especially one about a man whom I have never met.”

“Nii-sama! I was not keeping a secret from you! Neither one of us were! We just didn’t want to interrupt you, knowing how busy you get entertaining your guests!” She glanced at her hands in her lap. “Plus, you have to understand, Ichigo feels the same way I do about these gatherings. He felt nervous about coming to talk to you.” She glanced back up at the Kuchiki clan head.

The look in Byakuya’s eyes softened a bit before taking on their usual distant look. “That may be so, but I still rather you not see him anymore. I can’t have my younger sister spending time alone with some man.”

Rukia stood up, her hands slightly forming into fists at her sides. “He isn’t just some man! He’s my dearest friend! If you are worried about him not being from a reputable family, you don’t need to worry about that! He’s a Shi…”

“I know who he is.” Byakuya turned to face Rukia with a firm expression. “That is not it. From this point forward, you shall no longer see him. That is final.”

“B-but…! Nii-sama, please! Ichigo!” Rukia turned to him, seeing that her brother was not budging on this matter, her eyes starting to glisten with tears. “Why aren’t you saying anything?! Are you fine with this? Do you not want to see each other anymore?!”

Ichigo kept his gaze on the ground before answering her. “What can I do? Byakuya is the head of the Kuchiki clan, and his say is final. I may be a Shiba, but as I told you I don’t really identify with that side of my family. While it was true that we weren’t keeping any secrets from anyone, something like this doesn’t belong in this kind of world.” He finally looked up at her and smiled. “I’d rather not cause any more than I already had.”

“But Ichigo! We may live in this world, but we aren’t _part_ of this world! You know this; you’ve said so yourself! That is something we have in common. Please, Nii-sama. I know you want what is best for me, but can’t you make an exception here? He makes me happy!” She looked back at Ichigo. “I know I make him happy too! Please!”

“…I will not repeat myself. Say goodbye, Rukia. This is the last time you’ll see each other.” Without another word, Byakuya walked away, disappearing further into the manor.

“Sorry, Rukia. I’m glad I got to meet you and that we became friends. If I could do it all over again, I would. I will never regret meeting the princess of the Kuchiki clan. I wish you the best, Rukia.” He gave her one last smile and bowed towards her before turning around and disappearing into the night.

Rukia could do nothing but slowly drop down onto her knees as her tears finally trailed down her face. “No, Ichigo… Please don’t go.”

_‘Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my brother said, “Stay away from Juliet”_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was beggin’ you, “Please don’t go,” and I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I’ll be waiting; all there’s left to do is run_

_You’ll be the prince, and I’ll be the princess_

_It’s a love story, baby, just say, “Yes”_

_Romeo, save me, they’re tryna tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it’s real_

_Don’t be afraid; we’ll make it out of this mess_

_It’s a love story, baby, just say, “Yes”_

_Oh, oh_

~*~

A couple of months passed, and Rukia hadn’t seen Ichigo since that night. She didn’t think things would end that way. She thought that Ichigo would show up at the next party and ask her to dance with a smile like always. She thought they would be able to talk and enjoy each other’s company again. She thought her brother would change his mind and let them see each other again. She thought wrong.

She still attended the parties as she always did, exchanged pleasantries with the guests as required. Her brother didn’t ask her to remain at his side anymore. She either did so of her own volition or left after she had done her duty. She never blamed her brother for what happened; she couldn’t. She just wished things were different.

Things went back to the way it was before she met Ichigo. The hope she held that things would change slowly faded away. She just about gave up on seeing him ever again until she met him outside the manor one evening.

Hearing footsteps approach her; she looked up from where she sat on the steps leading into the manor. The doors were open behind her, and music could be heard playing from the ballroom.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wonderin’ if you were ever comin’ around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

“Ichigo…”

“Hey, Rukia. It’s been a while, huh?” He smiled at her and looked away, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “I…” He looked back at Rukia to see that she held up a hand to stop him. He was surprised to see that she was wearing the same dress she wore the night they first met. She slowly stood up and brushed off her dress before she looked up at him.

“It has been a while—over two months, in fact. Five or so parties ago. I hoped I would see you again. I hoped my brother would change his mind. I have been…” She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. “…I’ve felt so alone since you left. I’ve missed you. You never came back, so I almost gave up. I mean, what is the point of holding out hope if nothing changes? I thought maybe you felt the same, but I guess I was wrong.

“Rukia. Look at me.”

Rukia obeyed him just to be greeted with Ichigo kneeling on the ground holding out a ring. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Sorry, it took so long. I did miss you. I did feel alone when I wasn’t around you. But did you really expect me to take things lying down? Did you really expect me to leave things be? No offense to your brother, but I wasn’t going to let you go that easily. I worked hard. I bought a ring. I told Byakuya how much you mean to me and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Rukia, and I always will. Will you marry me?” He looked up at her with nothing but love in his warm brown eyes and a smile on his face.

_Romeo, save me, I’ve been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don’t know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, “Marry me, Juliet_

_You’ll never have to be alone_

_I love you, and that’s all I really know_

_I talked to your brother; go pick out a white dress_

_It’s a love story, baby, just say, “Yes””_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Tears fell from Rukia’s eyes as she laughed. “You fool. Yes. Of course I’ll marry you!” Ichigo’s face broke out into a grin as Rukia threw herself into his arms and cried in happiness. They laughed as they held each other tightly, not letting go. When they did eventually part, Ichigo slipped the ring onto Rukia’s left ring finger. She held it up, admiring how it glistened in the moonlight. As more tears fell down her face, she threw herself back into Ichigo’s arms, capturing his lips in a kiss. He returned the kiss without hesitation, holding her close.

Unbeknownst to them, just inside the doorway to the manor stood Byakuya watching them. He smiled fondly at them before he quietly turned around and returned to the party.

~*~

“Yeah…I remember. Like I said back then if I could do it all again, I would. I’m glad I met the princess of the Kuchiki family and that she became mine.” Ichigo kissed the top of Rukia’s head.

“Hey, what did I tell you about calling me that?” She gently pushed him back, her hand feeling the vibration from his chest as he laughed. She tilted her head towards the path that led to their house. “Besides, I’m not the princess of the Kuchiki clan anymore. I’m the queen of the Kurosaki clan, and they are the princess and prince of our clan now.”

Ichigo looked up the path to see a young girl with orange hair and amethyst eyes and a younger boy with black hair and brown eyes laughing as they ran towards them. “Yes, yes, you are.” He captured her lips with his and pulled her towards him as she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss.

_‘Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift


End file.
